warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Drake Redglare
Drake Redglare is a Khornate Berserker who has been reported to have lived amongst Feral Orks for at least a hundred years until he was finally seen once again in the Galaxy at large with his own small warband. He is a warrior to be feared, having been a berserker for much of his life and having the dreaded butcher's nails implanted into his skull at a very early age, Drake Redglare has grown up bathed in bloodlust and anger, and knows no other life. Blessed by Khorn to have a fiery gaze that would shatter the very resolve of anything that could feel fear, and gifted unnatural strength, Drake Redglare is a juggernaut of fiery hatred and destruction, having brought low some of the Imperium's finest warriors and crushing Chaos Champions whose names are still only spoken of in hushed whispers lest they return from the grave. For many hundreds of years Drake Redglare has thundered across various battlefields, leading his own small warband of Khornate warriors across the stars in a never ending tide of malice and hate, gathering up a mighty tally of skulls for the skull throne. With every raid his might and influence with the Blood God grows and it is believed he will soon become one of Khorne’s chosen warriors. History A Dark Beginning Born on the Dark Mechanicus Forge World of Smogfire in the hellish realm of the Maelstrom, Drake Redglare was brought up to despise an Imperium that he would probably never see, doomed to be sacrificed to one of the Dark Gods or made into a Heretical monstrosity before he turned his fourth year. But this was not to be, for a savage band of World Eaters descended upon the planet and took Drake along with hundreds of other youth to be slaves in their warband. For most of his young life Drake toiled for his dark masters until, at the age of thirteen years old, he proved himself worthy of Space Marine training. What violent and bloody act he must have performed to earn such a dubious honor none can say, but it was scarcely two more years before he was made into an honorary Chaos Marine, receiving the gene-seed and power armor. He soon forged a deadly reputation amongst members of the warband and slew a great deal of fellow Chaos Marines and other foul abominations within the Maelstrom before that one faithful war that would see him cast into the Galaxy from the madness he knew as home. Da 1st Expodichun When the foul Orks of the Blackteef tribe began their brutal advance into the Maelstrom in search of powerful weapons and technology, an unknown Chaos Lord of the Black Legion summoned Drakes former warband to crush the Greenskin invaders once and for all. The battle took place on Drakes own homeworld, but he felt no nostalgia of youth as he strode to the ash laden battlefield, though he enjoyed how those people who once enslaved and beat him now feared him like some angry deity. He stood against the tide of green when the Orks made their ambush, hacking them down by the hundreds with his dual chainaxes, even when the Orks Warlord crushed the pitiful Chaos Lord, the berzerker and his cohorts fought on to the last man. But Drake Redglare was denied a righteous death when Grechin ambushed him and stunned him with the shock wave of various grenades, the Chaos Marine could not resist as the vile Grechin chained him and dragged him to their master. A Slave Once More Drake Redglare was forced once again to suffer the life of a slave, the Orks lashed the berzerker to a mighty cog on a world that churned out large amounts of war machines for the dreaded Massta. Drake Redglare despised such indignity for he had vowed to never again wear chains, this madding indignity combined with the Butcher's Nails almost drove him mad, he still managed to stave off his wrath, and focus on formulating an escape plan. For five long months the Space Marine pushed the cog, for five long months hate and fury bashed against his resolve like a caged beast, and for five long months Drake Redglare plotted his revenge. The the day came, Drake had worn down his chains, the crude rivets were no match for his superhuman strength. On the day of his escape, he lulled in his pace and waited for his two Rutheard taskmasters to draw near, when they did he sprung into action, ripping the chains from their supports and tearing the Orks apart with his bare hands. But before his escape could be complete, all hell broke loose. The Ultramarines had started a raid on the world. The planet became a war zone in mere moments as the Ultramarines fought to purge the xenos and retrieve some pointless relic they stole. Drake cared little about the reason, finding his armor and weapons in the planetary Undabosses trophy room, Drake charged forth with his dual chainaxes, butchering scores of both loyalist and Ork forces. In his rampage, Drake freed a number of other human and Ork slaves the Blackteef had forced to toil and used them as a distraction while he boarded an Ultramarine Thunderhawk. From there with a small contingent of armed humans the berzerker attempted to flee the world. Drake boarded a nearby Ork vessel, a small "Skoona". He began to slaughter the crew at the expense of his few human allies, and the Orks made a panicked jump away from the battle. The Ork vessel crash landed on a backwater world known by its natives as Forgskar. The crash left no survivors but Drake himself and a few Blackteef Boyz, which Drake promptly slaughtered before working his way out of the wreck. His armor had been badly damaged and one of his chainaxes was broken beyond repair. He stumbled out of the decrepit vessel and into the light of a new world. The first sight that greeted him was endless fields of golden savanna and a mighty volcano that dominated the horizon. Drake set up camp in the crash and got some much needed rest... little did he know this world would become his paradise. Amongst The Orkz For the first few days, Drake housed himself in the wreckage of the downed Blackteef vessel, living off the flesh of the dead and licking his wounds. Soon however, the call of the Nails drove him from the vessel. He had to slake his bloodlust, lest the Nails drive him insane. At Present Notable Battles The Skalathrax Expedition After Drake Redglare left Forgskar with his first few followers, he ventured to the infamous death world of Skalathrax where the once mighty World Eaters Legion was broken into the hundreds of Warbands it is now. He was drawn there by Khorne’s very will, for the Blood God wished to reward Redglare for the oceans of Orkish blood he had split over the eons. It was there, on the frozen battlefield that was still littered with ancient corpses of the fallen World Eaters and Emperor's Children, that he found it. At first it appeared to be nothing more than a highly ornate Hand Flamer, but the moment Drakes bare hand slid over the hilt, his mind was plunged into battle with a mighty Greater Daemon of Khorne, the Bloodthirster, Dekh'Kahda. Drake wrestled the Daemon for control of his very body and mind, the duel of wills lasted for what felt like minutes to Drake, but to his comrades was two whole months of their leader laying comatose, Hand Flamer clutched in a deathgrip. In the end Drake Redglare beat Dekh'Kahda into submission and forced the daemon to submit to his abominable will. Though it was an uneasy truce, the daemon gave its word. With that Drake Redglare came to, and not a moment to soon as a band of Ork Freebooterz had managed to board his small Cruiser. Orks bashed down the door to his quarters, and before the Astartes could even think his hand was leveled at the beasts and Dekh'Kahda let loose a roar of flame the likes of which no flamer of such a size could ever produce, the malevolent gout snaked through the nearby halls, burning any greenskin that had the misfortune to be within its unnatural range. The Orks died in agony as their very souls were burnt to cinders. With Dekh'Kahda in hand, Drake Redglare purged his ship of the invaders and even went so far as to board the Orks ship and slaughter each and every one of them with his new "Partner". Personality Drake Redglare is a feral savage, even when compared to other World Eaters. His years of living amongst Orkish filth has shone upon both his form and his mind. Truly the only difference between the young Berzerker and his Ork foes is the skill and predatory cunning that Drake Redglare exhibits. Like any berzerker, Drake values martial might and warrior honor, and relishes in bloodshed. But, oddly, he has been known to show mercy to those who impress him, often leaving worthy and brave opponents alive in the hopes that they will do battle again. However, he has nothing but contempt for the weak and cowardly, seeing them as unworthy to even die by his hand, and thus will only slay them if provoked. Appearance Drake Redglare is a terrifying beast of an astartes, standing eight and a half feet tall and having thick layers of muscle that are actually visible as they ripple underneath his soft armor. His power armor has long since fused to him, and his vox caster has transformed into a slavering maw of razor sharp teeth capped with platesteel. His chestplate is host to a massive, blood anointed, Mark of Khorne. And around his neck is the a spiked Black Collar of Khorne, granting Drake immunity to foul sorcery and psychic trickery. Drakes armor is battered and worn, and his left arm and shoulder is completely bare save the massive Ork skull that now serves as his left pauldron. His left arm has also blessed with mutations, such as thick, leathery scales and savage rending claws. It is in this clawed hand that holds his famed possessed hand flamer, Dekh'Kahda. On his bear arm are the words Khorne and Death seared into the flesh. (However, death is spelt "Deth") Drake has various tally marks carved into his helmet and remaining right pauldron, and has a trophy belt of skulls that runs the gamut around his thick waist. His helm dose not have the usual adornments as most berzerkers, instead having an old faded red plume that runs lengthwise from his forehead to the back of his head, a sign of the armors antiquity. He always wears his signature Ork skin cloak that he forged during his days amongst the Feral Orks of Forgskar. Wargear Drake Redglare is always his mighty triple-chained Chainsword Marrowbane and his Possessed Hand Flamer Dekh'Kahda. He is also blessed with a mutation known as the Eyes of Khorne and a Black Collar. Dekh'Kahda is infused with great power, spewing flames that snake forth as if they had minds of their own, and taking various terrifying shapes. Burning hot enough to incinerate even Space Marines near instantaneously,Dekh'Kahda is a fearsome weapon of unbridled power. The Possessed Flamer also grants Drake unnatural strength in battle, and amplifies the power of both his Eyes of Khorne blessing and Black Collar. However, Drake Redglare cannot always control the daemon when his mind is bathed in rage, and when Dekh'Kanda takes hold for these moments all living things within his vicinity are certainly doomed. The Eyes of Khorne is the blessing for which Drake was named by his fellow World Eaters, even before he was granted with it the he was famed to have a sinister glare. When he became a berzerker, his eyes began to glow with seething red energy. To this day, whomever Drakes gaze falls upon is subject to feelings of fear and abject horror, some becoming paralyzed with terror while others flee for their lives. However, truly mighty or fanatic opponents can overcome the Eyes of Khorne. Marrowbane was crafted by some of the best weaponsmiths of the Iron Warriors, as payment for one of Drakes early missions to aide the warband against Ork forces. Few weapons are so mighty and destructive, and the chains themselves are made of a strange material that can repel disruptor fields, allowing the weapon to match power weapons blow for blow. Allies The Chattel of Skulls The Chattel of Skulls is a crass menagerie of some of the most savage and bloodthirsty Berzerkers ever to charge onto the field of battle. This warband of eighty Berzerkers from various backgrounds have joined Drake Redglare solely on his reputation as a warrior. They are considered elite amongst their common berzerker brethren for their skill and savagery is the likes of which few have witnessed. They are also considered some of the finest "Ork Hunters" in the Galaxy and are often act as freelance exterminators for Chaos forces or, rarely, other human or xenos forces. Each Space Marine of the Chattel of Skulls wears an Ork skin cape to identify themselves as members. Enemies Feel Free To Add Your own! Berheven Jirlis This Eldar theif stole a valued skull from Drake Redglare’s trophy room, thus he is to be hunted to the edges of the Galaxy until Drake Redglare vents his eternal wrath upon him. Category:Space Marine Characters Category:Characters Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Khorne